thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
King Edgar I
'Edgar I '(Edgar Waters, born November 20, 1545) is the grandson of King Viserys II and the ruler of the Several Kingdoms of Estyn. Edgar claimed the throne based of the claim that his father, John Waters, was the legitimate son of King Viserys II. Due to inheritance laws in Estyn, male heirs inherit before female heirs. This means that the throne should have gone to John following Viserys II's death. However, due to it being common knowledge that John was a bastard (illegitimate son), the throne passed to Princess Elisa, becoming Queen Elisa I. Following her death in 1576, her son Daeron became King Daeron I. In 1580, King Edgar led his forces to victory in the Battle and Sack of King's Landing, taking the city, forcing Daeron to flee north to Duskendale. Many expect Daeron to make his last stand at Duskendale as it is much more fortifiable than surrounding cities. Following his taking of King's Landing, Edgar was crowned by the High Septan of the Traditionalist Faith, thus turning Houses Arynn and Lannister to his side. This victory led to another in the Battle of Stokeworth, where Edgar led his forces to victory, killing Daeron. Early Life Edgar was born in King's Landing to John Waters and Quinn Holmes. Edgar lived a life of comfort, with King Viserys II supporting John throughout his life. However, following King Viserys II's death and Queen Elisa's succession to the throne, John and Edgar lost that financial support, living in poverty, and eventually were forced to flee the capital, moving to the Eyrie in the Vale. Edgar's father, John, died in 1554 (when he was aged 9), leaving him an orphan (as his mother died several years prior in King's Landing. In the Vale, Edgar became steward and Gentleman-in-waiting to Lord Willem Glover, befriending his son, Dickon. When Dickon became Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the Vale following his father's death, he supported Edgar's claim to the throne. Reign Claim In late 1579, Edgar, with the support of House Glover and the Vale, announced their claim to the ancient throne of the Several Kingdoms of Estyn. Edgar claimed that his father was not in fact a bastard, and that his claim to the throne is stronger than the reigning monarch, Daeron I. Due to inheritance laws, if this was the case, his father should have succeeded Viserys II as King. This was the first claim to the throne since the War of the Clans. The Sack of King's Landing and Battle of Stokeworth He gathered the support of a number of Houses, and in early 1580, marched on King's Landing. He took the city and was crowned Edgar of House Osborn-Brooks, first of his name, King of the Esters and Drowned Men, Lord of the Several Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Tens of Thousands died in the battle, mostly civilians as the invading army sacked the city, leaving the poor poorer. Daeron continued to claim the throne following his retreat, however was defeated at the Battle of Stokeworth as Edgar's forces defeated the depleted Royal Forces days after the taking of the city. Prince Tommen, the son of Daeron I, was killed by Edgar, with his younger son Henry going missing, presumably smuggled to live a life in exile. S.A.T.O Membership and October Conflict As soon as Edgar took the crown, he reaffirmed the Kingdoms' pledge to fight in the October Conflict, a war between the Southern Allies Treaty Organisation (S.A.T.O) and the Almere Socialist Republic (A.S.R). Edgar led forces into the first major battle of the war, the Battle for Villagerington, where Edgar was able to win, taking Villagerington for S.A.T.O forces. He achieved this with the support of the Oscdean State in the air. Edgar did pay a price however, losing his right arm in the battle. Family Tree